


House of Memories

by LittleOwl99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Angst, Things will get better, clark's just trying to help, dick has a terrible life after the waynes, martha's not a bad person promise, plz be patient with progression, roy harper is great, there will eventually be some love interests, this story mainly revolves around dick but im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl99/pseuds/LittleOwl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything was backwards? What if Bruce Wayne didn't rescue Dick Grayson but Dick rescued Bruce? What if Bruce was the apprentice and Dick was the caretaker?<br/>Dick Grayson lost his parents at the young age of nine. His life revolved around going from orphanage to orphanage and eventually, foster home to foster home. He grew up in a dark and evil world and only knew the evils of the people around him. He devoted his life to fighting and trying to cure his city of the disease that was it's crime. But one day, he witnesses a murder that leaves a young boy alone in the world, much like the day his parents were taken from him. Coming to the boy's rescue, he quickly learns that his life is never going to be the same again.<br/>~<br/>So this story is mainly going to revolve around the life of Dick Grayson without Bruce rescuing him. There will be a lot of time jumps but it hopefully won't be too confusing. I want to bring different characters into this and that requires me to explain how they know Dick so the progression to when Dick and Bruce are together will be slow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first couple of chapters are going to revolve around the life and backstory of Dick Grayson. I figure that since everything is going to be different in this AU, I might as well try to explain everything in some sort of prologue... Bruce will come in eventually!

The night it happened had been burned into the memory of Dick but been quickly repressed by everyone else involved. The audience had erupted into a frenzy, screams echoing and chaos being readily available. No one had reacted at first, all too initially in shock but within seconds of the event registering into the individual minds of the crowd, reality snuck up and alarmed everyone. Dick had been the only one to not move. He seemed frozen in place. Time had stopped.

Everything had stopped.

His world had come crashing down and was in flames all within seconds.

The show started off fine and was even more exciting than usual. The clown and the fire-breather had opened up the night's act and the crowd was roaring with laughter and sparking with excitement within minutes. The tightrope walkers came out next and to everyone's delight, faired well and even got some nervous shrieks from members of the crowd by pretending to lose their balance. By the time the Flying Grayson's had taken the thrown-together stage, the crowd was more than ready. Every flip was greeted with excited screams and the crowd especially lost it when smallest Grayson went whirling in the air only to be caught by his father.

John Grayson swung back, legs crossed over the bar of the swing, his son flipping out of his hands before landing on the small wooden platform set up for their lands and take offs, getting another excited scream from the audience. Turning his body again, he swung back out, smile on his face with arms outstretched towards his waiting wife. The rope jostled slightly but he paid no mind to it, receiving Mary as she whirled towards him.The roar of the crowd was deafening but the last thing they managed to hear was the echoed screams of their son from the platform.

He'd been the only one to notice the thinning rope. No one had cared enough to check it before their performance and the rope was practically creaking with the effort it was putting in to stay connected. Dick had seen the layers snapping away with sharp cracks. He'd seen the rope hanging by its last strands right as his mother had landed in his fathers waiting arms. The danger of the stunt was supposed to be over. It wasn't supposed to end like that.

The crowd seemed to be confused as to why the terrified scream had come from the little boy, there eyes immediately flickering to the falling figures. The audience quieted, a gasp rippling through the gathered people. This was part of the act right? Something was going to catch them right at the bottom... Right?  
Their questions were answered by the sickening crack of bodies hitting the floor, panic ensuing almost exactly after.

People began rising and rushing towards the exits, some looking for help, others trying to shield their children from the violence. Haly was attempting to calm the audience by raising his voice over their screams, not having been out in the ring to witness the accident. The other members of the circus came out, also in confusion, and were trying to decipher what was happening. The only person completely honed in on the situation was Dick. His eyes were the size of saucers and tension was visible in his entire being. He was still standing on the platform, eyes focused on the two heaps that were his parents crumpled on the floor.

Finally finding his voice Dick couldn't help but wail out for them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Turning sharply, he dashed to the edge of the platform, arms hooking onto the ladder and swinging over. Not bothering to use the steps, Dick slid down the sides of the later, heart thrumming at an alarming rate. Once on the floor, he began to weave his way through people, trying to get to the center of the ring. All he knew was he had to check on them. He had to know they were okay. His heart was beating too loudly for him to focus on anything else. All he could hear was his pulse in his ears, he could feel the blood rushing to his head and everything beginning to feel fuzzy. His eyes were flickering around too quickly for him to really focus on anything and for some reason he couldn't find his way around. He was trying to concentrate on finding his way but he just couldn't.

He wasn't really able to go anywhere near his parents before a pair of arms enveloped him and scooped him up. That's when the tears started. He couldn't stop them from streaming down his face, his body shuddering with every ragged breath. Dick couldn't tell who was holding him or where he was going but at that moment he didn't really care. Everything was falling apart too quickly for him to even try to hold on to it and piece it together. His parents had just slipped before him and fallen to their deaths. Were they dead? Dick wasn't even sure if they were alive. For all he knows they could be and he just left them alone without helping them. What was he even doing?

Looking up, Dick sniffled and attempted to blink away his tears. The man holding him looked familiar but his mind couldn't place a name. He had seen that dark hair and the just as dark blue eyes before but his mind was too hazy, too frenzied to remember the man's name. At least he knew him, that was enough for right now. Hiccuping as he took another shaky breath, Dick buried his face into the man's neck and clutched desperately onto his shirt.

"You're alright. You're okay. That's all that matters. You're okay, you're alright..." was all he could hear the man repeating in a hushed tone, only for Dick's ears. Nodding weakly, Dick focused on just those words.

_I'm okay, I'm alright, that's all that matters. I'm okay..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the way this chapter turned out but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There's going to be at least another three chapters explaining what happens to Dick since Bruce isn't the one who rescues him. After those chapters there'll be maybe one or two chapters of Dick in current time and THEN that's when he'll meet Bruce. I hope that's not too long of a wait to see the mini-sized Bat. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's relationship with the Waynes is born and the start to his rough childhood begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing this I kinda sorta became attached to the story line of Dick growing up without Bruce... I have so many ideas of what to do with him but I don't want to change this story into something it wasn't intended to be... I think I might make a prequel to this lol Good thing it's summer.

No one was sure how, but Dick managed to fall asleep quietly, face still scrunched up with distress. His hands were balled into the shirt of the man carrying him and they stayed this way for quite some time, the man sitting on the edge of the bed in one of the guest rooms of his house still holding the small boy close. Eventually he forced himself to part and lay Dick gently on the bed with heaps of blankets draped over him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the boy but for now he knew he should let him sleep because in all honesty, he wasn't sure when Dick was going to be able to sleep so peacefully again.

Dick, not long after the man left, began to stir. Little sounds escaped him and his head turned as nightmares overtook his peaceful dreamscape. With a small gasp, Dick's eyes fluttered open. His heart felt like it was going a thousand beats per minute and he could feel the sweat collecting around his hairline. What was he dreaming about? Where even was he? Sitting up, he let his eyes scan the room he was in. It was definitely bigger than any room he'd had in the circus and it wasn't familiar in any way. What had even happened? Glancing down, Dick noticed the large dark blue tee-shirt covering his frame. Who's...? Now he was definitely confused. The shirt was sitting on top of his circus uniform so he at least knew it was still the same day. The view from the window across the room told him, however, that it was late, the moon being the only source of light for Dick to use to guide his way out of the room.

Swinging his legs over the side of the rather large bed, his bare feet connected with the cool wooden floor. If he was going to try to figure out where he was, he was first going to have to get out of the room. While Dick tried to maneuver around with only the dim light available to him, everything came flooding back; the surge of emotions, the flashes of images of his parents falling, his attempt to reach them but being swept away. It was all too overwhelming for him to take on at once; it forced him to stop where he was and grab onto the wall next to him because it felt like the world just started to spin around him. His thoughts were moving in such a frenzy that he couldn't keep up with them. The tears were just about to start up again but he forced himself to stop. He wasn't going to cry, not here, not now.

Sucking in a ragged breath, he counted quietly on exhaled breaths up to ten until he was able to collect himself. All he had to do was focus on his breathing. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Out. In...._ By the time he was at the door his thoughts were settled again, at least as stable as they were going to get for the moment. Making his way down the corridor adjacent to the room he was in, his eyes lifted to scan the wall as he walked. The plain wallpaper was relatively without decorations but some random art work lined it occasionally. Small pieces of furniture adorned the hallway as it branched off to different sectors of the house. Curiosity made Dick want to walk down the various different paths but he knew he had to at least try to find his way around. His best strategy at the moment was to go straight and if he got lost to just turn around and head back to the room until somebody came to get him.

He was about to give up, the hallways seemingly never ending, but paused when the distinct sound of voices could be heard. They were coming from up ahead but it didn't sound as if it was on the same floor. Moving forward again, Dick found a set of grand white marble stairs, spiraling down towards what looked like the main floor. He began to silently descended them, no thoughts seeming to be able to deter him but the tone of now louder voices made him reconsider. Whoever was in the following room was not happy and an argument was most certainly taking place. Since he had made it this far there wasn't a point in turning back now.

"Martha, I don't understand why you just won't listen to what I'm trying to say. _We_ caused this. It's _our_ fault. We hired that circus to perform for us. It's the least we can do."

"I get that we hired them Thomas but we don't owe him anything. They chose to come here, they chose to work for us. What happened in that tent was between the people of the circus, not us."

"Martha _please_ , the boy is alone in the world now. He needs someone, anyone."

"I know, Thomas, I know. We just can't okay?"

Peeking around the corner into what looked like a living room area, Dick could see the man from before embracing a woman. Their voices were lower now and everything seemed to be calming down. Dick couldn't help but notice how defeated the man looked. His dark blue eyes looked so tired. His body was slumped over, his wife clinging onto his shoulder almost as if she was the one holding him up because he was incapable of doing it himself anymore.

"We've always wanted a son, this could be our chance to try it out."

"It could be but it doesn't feel right... besides..."

"What do you mean it _doesn't feel right_? Nothing about this situation is _right_! His parents are dead for Christ's sake-"

"I'm pregnant Thomas"

"What- You're..?"

A loud voice interrupted the conversation, startling Dick and making him quickly spin around. An elderly looking man was staring down at him, his dark eyes narrowed.

"It appears our guest has awoken, Master Wayne. Allow me to-"

"No, that's alright Alfred. I'll take him back upstairs." Thomas said in a quiet tone. Martha sighed and shook her head, exiting through another door to a place unknown to Dick. Thomas wasn't even sure where to begin to approach her again. Her being pregnant was the last thing he expected. He was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to be beyond excited but for some reason he just couldn't conjure up those emotions. Martha had insinuated what she wanted him to do through her argument. She wanted Thomas to take Dick to one of the orphanages in Gotham. She wanted him to focus on his family and his child to be. It was all understandable but he couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Dick's family. Haly's circus was on one of the many Wayne Co. owned properties to preform for a charity the company had decided to host. His decision had brought them here and because of that, the death of Dick's parents had occurred. The least Thomas could do was help the kid out.

"Um, you're Thomas Wayne right?"

He heard come from a small, frail sounding voice still scratchy from all the screaming it had done earlier. The boy was staring up at him, wide blue eyes red and puffy from crying. Nodding, Thomas kneeled down in front of him and smiled tiredly. "That would be me. I believe your name is Richard, correct? Richard Grayson?" Dick returned the weak smile and nodded along, "You can call me Dick if you like."

"Splendid. Now Dick, how do you feel about staying with us for a bit? You don't have to and I can always find you another place to stay if you prefer or if you have relatives you'd like to stay with then that's also more than doable-"

"I'd love to stay with you Mr. Wayne" Dick interjected quietly, small smile finding it's way back onto his face. He was just so tired at the moment and this was the easiest option to take. Dick didn't have anywhere else to go and from what he'd heard of the argument, he was going to have to leave soon anyways. He might as well take the offer for as long as it was available.

"Please, call me Thomas," he said, rising and taking a step back at the same time. "Alfred. I think I should find Martha and let her know that I'm extending Dick's stay. Please escort him back to his assigned room and see to that he is comfortable."

"Of course Master Wayne," Alfred responded curtly. Placing a gentle hand on Dick's shoulder, he steered the boy away from the room and back the way he came. Dick didn't say much else and chose to walk with his head bowed as they made their way to the guest room. Maybe staying with the Waynes could be good for him. All he had to do was prove himself to Martha and maybe Alfred as well. Thomas appeared to be the only one who was one-hundred percent with allowing Dick to stay but hopefully within his counted days here at the manor, Dick could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to make Martha the bad guy but she's just looking out for her family cx Thomas is all for having Dick stay just because of his never ending need to want to help people out (just like Bruce :3) 
> 
> Sadly, this arrangement wont be permanent and I'll explain that in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of time jumping throughout the day but worry not for it is all happening in the same day xD

“Dick, what’re you-? Umph”

With a grunt of effort, Dick managed to scramble over the arms of the chair and into the lap of the man he had come to adore in the past few weeks. Smiling up at Thomas Wayne, Dick quickly settled in his lap, his eyes turning towards the computer. “I wanted to get a better look” he said simply, almost as if Thomas asking the question was what was weird and not his shameless affection for him. Chuckling, Thomas shrugged, “alright,” he responded just as simply, maneuvering his arms around the boy to continue his work.

It had been weeks since Dick’s arrival at Wayne Manor and with the passage of time, his stay had become more accepted. Martha and Thomas had talked it out and Dick was quickly welcomed in. The two had yet to come to terms about whether this arrangement was permanent but they had settled on the idea that for now the young Grayson would be staying with them. Dick had been rather shy during his first couple of days at the manor but his bubbly personality denied him the will to stay that way much longer than the few days he was. With Alfred constantly coaxing him, Dick opened up and practically blossomed under the unwavering affection of Thomas Wayne. The man had always wanted a son and within the past two months, his wish was granted. Dick had come into his life and brightened every aspect of it. He couldn’t help but integrate the nine year old into his every day routine and the fact that Dick was so affectionate only made it easier.

The two had grown practically inseparable and the public loved it. On the first day that Dick showed up with Thomas to the main building of Wayne Industries reporters were alerted by lunchtime. The pair were greeted with flashing lights and the sounds of cameras snapping pictures away when they exited the building for the first time. Thomas had expected Dick to shy away and want to hide, as he had during his first encounters with reporters as a boy, but instead he burst into a wide smile and waved excitedly while being ushered to the waiting black car. His adoration for the boy only grew as they learned each other’s quirks and shared a multitude of experiences together. Thomas and Dick even managed to make the front page of one of Gotham’s issues for famous father and son pictures. Thomas hadn’t even introduced Dick as his son to the general public but everyone had assumed the billionaire went out and adopted. Martha, of course, wasn’t too enthused upon reading the article, considering her and Thomas had an actual son on the way, but she didn’t mention anything. Thomas knew that the confusion was going to set tension in the household and he managed to clear the rumors and instead tell the awaiting people that Dick was more of a ward than an adopted son.

Yet again Thomas had expected a different reaction from Dick but instead Dick shrugged it off and hugged Thomas anyways saying he didn’t care what he was labeled as. Moments such as those are what let Thomas be so okay with Dick being so affectionate. Having the boy sitting in his lap the way he was now might’ve been weird if the two hadn’t grown so close yet Thomas found comfort in knowing that Dick cared just as much about him as he cared for Dick.

“Are those balances correct Thomas? Somebody’s moved money there,” Dick said, piping up as his eyes scanned the screen and he pointed with his index finger to where he was referring to. “No they’re not correct actually… I’ll have to trace back the spending under the Energy researching branch. Good eye Dick,” Thomas told him not noticing how the boy seemed to practically shine under the praise. Wayne Industries had recently been making a variety of investment as well as transferring money to different accounts under the company name so it wasn't a surprise to see some incorrect tracking. Sighing and rubbing his temples, Thomas shut the computer program down. 

“C’mon, let’s head out to lunch. I don’t want to bore you with the Industries' accounting,” Thomas said lightly, patting Dick’s leg so that the boy would get up. Rising together, Dick darted excitedly towards the door of the office, “Where to?”

Thomas sighed, a warm smile spreading across his face. He wasn't ever going to tire of Dick’s never-ending enthusiasm.

“Anywhere you want.”

~

The sky was a painting of oranges, pinks, and baby blues, the clouds perfect in appearance being just the right shade of white. Gotham’s skies were clear for once and crime seemed to be at a halt. More people crowded the streets than usual and children were still out playing even with the looming darkness. The sun was beginning to set as Thomas and Dick began to make their way up the drive way of the large Wayne estate. Alfred had offered to send a car to pick the two up but Thomas had turned it down and chose to walk home instead after work. Dick managed to chat the entire way home, buzzing on and on about the things he had seen on tv and then switching to what he was reading recently and then bouncing back over to some program he thought was silly. Thomas had listened patiently throughout the entirety of the conversation, occasionally laughing or nodding in agreement. By the time they made it to the door, Thomas had only gotten a few words in.

“Good afternoon Master Wayne, Master Richard.”

“Afternoon Alfred, is dinner-“

“Hey Alfie!” Dick interrupted, running up to the butler and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “I missed you. It’s so weird being away from the manor all day,” Dick told the older man as he looked up, still not letting go.

Hugging him back, Alfred couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Whenever Dick would use that nickname it always got him smiling. “I missed you as well Master Richard. Quite a quiet house we have without you here,” he noted aloud earning a light laugh from Dick. “Better not get used to it.” The three of them laughed together, all stepping into the safety of the large house.

~

“Why don’t we put on a movie of your choice, Master Richard?” Alfred asked gently as he stood by the door that led into Dick’s room.

Barely shaking his head no in response, Dick sniffled and wiped at his nose with his shirt sleeve. Silent tears spilled down his cheeks and his small body shuddered with his attempt to contain himself.He didn't mean to get so emotional but he knew what was happening. He wasn't stupid; from what he heard of the argument he knew exactly what was going on and he just wasn't ready to accept the reality of the situation. Bringing his legs up onto the small couch, Dick wrapped his arms around his shins and rested his head on his knees. He was sure that with everything that had happened in the last couple of months that Martha would change her mind. He was so sure of it but he was apparently very wrong. 

With the door now wide open, the shouts could be heard coming from below. Martha and Thomas rarely argued and when they did, it was never this heated. Dick knew that they were both typically very calm and collected so to hear them going at it as they were beyond scared him. On top of it, he knew exactly why they were yelling the way they were.

“I think I’ll put on that black and white movie you like. The one with the man and the woman in the 60s, the silent film you know?” Alfred said quietly, closing the door to muffle the shouting. Knowing he wasn’t going to get a response only further broke his heart. Alfred was so used to seeing Dick smile and being in a constant happy state that seeing him in the condition he was currently in was more than a shock. Even after the death of his parents Dick had tried to move on as quickly as possible. The boy just simply wasn't one to hold on to negative emotions. He wasn’t really sure what to do to help lighten the mood but for now he could at least attempt to be a distraction. Dick didn’t need to hear what was going on below, what he needed was to have the option to be a child and enjoy these summer nights.

“Well come on then, scoot over,” Alfred said teasingly, bringing a small smile onto Dick’s face. If only the night could’ve gone as wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in an attempt to show how close Dick was with the Waynes, especially Thomas, as a child. I wanted to set up a basis for his relationship with them for later on in the story. The ending of this chapter is supposed to be when Dick finally gets shipped away to a foster home. 
> 
> Aside from all of that I think this has been my best chapter so far :3  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait!

How could everything have gone so wrong? The past couple of months had been so peaceful that he could've sworn the topic was no longer a problem. He and Martha had talked about it; they had it worked out, but the damn tabloids had to jam themselves in the way like a never disappearing wedge into their lives. One article, just one, had come along and ruined _everything_. Four words had ended one of the greatest things to happen to him. Four. Words.

_"Thomas Wayne, Possible Cheater??"_

With tears streaming down her face, Martha had stormed into his office, magazine clutched in her hand, and shouts echoing throughout the reception hall. Different employees had stuck their heads out of their offices to see what was going on but quickly ducked back into their rooms upon seeing the frantic Mrs.Wayne. Thomas had tried; he'd tried so hard to calm her down but she didn't want to hear any of it. She'd accused him, screamed and cried until the point of exhaustion in which she collapsed into his office chair and told him things needed to change. Anger had consumed him until he was practically shaking with his fury.

How dare she accuse him of cheating? Their entire marriage he hadn't even spared a second glance at another woman. He had been devoted to her, WAS devoted to her yet her she comes, raving like a lunatic, causing a disturbance in the hospital to throw false information at him.

He was beyond furious. He'd screamed back all his pent up emotions, he'd told her that it wasn't Dicks fault like she kept saying, that it wasn't his either but she didn't want to hear it. Calmly and suddenly completely collected, she told him she wanted Dick gone and left the room as if nothing happened.

Now, Thomas was never one to be violent but the urge to break something was too strong. Flinging a vase at the wall, he turned away from the door, chest heaving, listening to the sound of glass shattering behind him instead of Martha's receding footsteps. How could his life be falling apart so quickly? Where the press had even gotten a basis to assume that he was cheating and that Dick was a byproduct of that was beyond his range of knowledge. All he knew was that he needed that information out of the tabloids. He needed it gone.

Rising from his current position, he snatched up his suit jacket and stormed out of his room. Down the stairs and out of the left door on floor two, he hurriedly walked to his car. He was going to drive up there if he had to. He was going to fix this. He was going to make it better.

Zooming past the hospital, he sped his way to Gotham Free Press, jaw clenched and hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. If the press was going to try to rip his family apart the way they were then he sure as hell didn't mind tearing down their corporation.

~x~

The day had started off fine, much like any other day would. Dick rose around 8 AM, had breakfast with Alfred, then bathed and waited for a task to be assigned to him. Most days Alfred would give him some books to read or math to do or something educational as to keep Dick busy and his brain active. Today , Dick had taken it upon himself to sit down on his bed, legs crisscrossed beneath him, and read a book that Alfred suggested the day before. Humming lightly as he read, Dick didn't notice as the door opened behind him and Alfred stepped in.

"Good morning Master Richard," he spoke softly, crossing the room towards the closet. Dick looked up slightly caught off guard but frowned when Alfred didn't catch his eye. "What're ya doin Alfie?" He asked, legs swinging off the bed to connect with the floor. They didn't have anything planned for today but whatever they were going to do Dick silently hopped it would involve going out for ice cream.

"We're going to go... On a trip," Alfred answered with slight hesitation as he pulled out clothes from the closet and placed them on the bed. It wasn't his place to tell Dick where they were going. It wasn't his place to try and warn the boy of what was to come and it most definitely was not his place to argue with the instructions that he got from Martha Wayne, no matter how badly he truly wanted to. Sighing, Alfred shook his head and turned instead to give Dick a tense smile. "Pack up whatever you like. This isn't a short trip," he said curtly, his teeth gritted and his face taut. He hated lying. He hated even more when he had to do it for others. Pulling a suitcase from the shelf of the closet, Alfred folded the clothes he had chosen and began to neatly sort them into the suitcase. He could feel Dick's curious eyes watching him but he refused to look at him. She told him to get Dick's things packed, not ruin his day with life shattering news, so getting him packed was what he was going to do.

"Is Thomas coming?" Dick asked cluelessly, his excitement of going out evident. He loved going on trips with Thomas. It was a great way to pass time and Thomas was doing a great job of filling in the vacant spot that Dick felt in his life.

"I'm afraid not Master Richard," Alfred said quietly, his head bowed and his eyes anywhere except on Dick's face. "I'll be out by the car to see you on your way," he added in a resigned tone, excusing himself from the room before he was forced to lie any further. Placing one more sweater into the luggage, he gave the room a lingering look but forced himself to march out of it and down to the cars. Being emotional was the last thing expected of him.

Instead of watching Alfred leave the room, Dick rose from the bed and padded silently over to the suit case. A good chunk of his regular clothing was already sorted in and placed neatly among other things. What was most confusing though was that it was clothes of all seasons and not just summer clothing but Dick knew better than to question Alfred. If Alfred deemed he should take winter shirts even though they were in the middle of summer, then he was going to take winter clothes.

Dick added in a few more shirts, a toy or two,and toiletries before fulfilling his needs. He zipped it up quickly, his eagerness over taking him, before sprinting down the stairs and bolting down them only to run straight into another servant. "Oh geez-uh-sorry- I didn't mean to-" he began but was cut off by a shy shake of the head before the young maid curtsied and scurried away. Watching after her, Dick was at a loss for words at what to say. Maybe later he could convince Thomas to let him do something nice for her. His apology hadn't been as eloquent as he would've liked so he knew that if he could, he should try to express his emotions to her later. Shrugging it off for now, he turned away from the stairs and happily made his way towards the cars. Hopefully, they were going to go on a trip to some far away city. If there was one thing Dick loved, it was traveling. He'd done it practically his entire life so just even the thought of it was beyond enticing.

"I'll send someone to get your luggage," he heard Alfred say as he hopped into the car and began to buckle in. Humming in agreement, Dick sat otherwise quietly in the backseat and remained that way for the duration of the car ride.

He mainly occupied himself with counting the number of windowed shops they passed. Then he switched to trying to count at least 20 red cars before reaching the light. Next he tried to count the number of people jogging along side the car and he mentally tabbed how many were women and how many were men. He eventually got too bored to keep up with his own games but was saved by the car stopping in an empty parking lot. Alfred opened the door for him before disappearing behind the car to pull out his suitcase. When Dick stepped out of the car, he didn't recognize where he was. The parking lot was mainly vacant and across from them sat an identically black car but seemingly less inviting.

"What's going on Alfie?" He asked tentatively, but that was when he noticed Alfred's tears. The butler was silently holding onto the large black suitcase, eyes fixated on some distant point but watery tears flowed non-the-less. Without thinking about it, Dick wrapped his arms around the older man and held on tightly. "It's okay Alfie. It's okay to be sad. I'm sure it'll all get better," he said without much thought as to why he may be crying but having been taught that asking wasn't always the best thing, he didn't question it. "I'm sorry Master Richard," he croaked out, in a voice much unlike his own. Kneeling down, Alfred gave the young boy a soft, shaky smile before enveloping him in a hug. "You are one of the smartest young men I have ever met. I am thankful everyday for having been allowed to have you in my life. Thank you Dick, thank you for being you."

"And I'm so sorry for not being able to stop this," he added in almost inaudibly before Dick was tugged away by a man who had stepped out of the opposing car. "Be safe Master Richard. Please take care," he said hollowly, eyes watering again as he heard Dicks soft voice cracking unusually as he called out for him.

" _Alfie? Alfie!_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, that took forever to upload. I probably wrote this chapter six times, scrapping it each time I didn't like it. I think this is the best draft of it so far but I really just want to move on with the plot so I will lol
> 
> If there are any corrections I need to make please let me know! (I'm not perfect)
> 
> As for the part about the hospital that's because Thomas Wayne mainly worked in the hospital but I've read some sources that say he managed Wayne Industries occasionally but wasn't the CEO of it so that's why I switched between the industry last chapter and the hospital this chapter.


End file.
